Not Alone
by JadedLogic
Summary: Revy and Balalaika pairing. One-shot smut.


**A/N: Smutty one shot, I apologize for any errors. Great anime and naturally my gay mind wants to pair these two lol.**

It had been a week without any of them hearing a word from Balalaika. No contracts, no phones calls, not even her men were seen outside hotel Moscow. It didn't sit well with any of them.

"If Balalaika doesn't come out of hiding soon the Triad is going to run this place..." Dutch said matter of factly.

"Yeah I hate to admit it but she made this place a lot less...well shitty." Benny added.

Revy tried to ignore their conversation but what they said rang too true. Balalaika was an integral part of their city. She had thought by now the woman would have gotten herself together, and be all the better for it. The loss of Boris affected the woman far more than she would have guessed. Somebody had to get her ass up because at this rate it sure as hell wasn't going to be Balalaika.

"I'm going for a walk." She grumbled as she walked past, uncaring if they actually heard her or not.

* * *

Most of Balalaika's men were lounging around the hotel. Their guns strapped over their shoulders looking bored out of their minds. A few nodded at her as she walked on by wearing an expressions of silent understanding, hope that she might be able to help get their boss out of her funk.

She knocked, more like pounded, on the office door and waited.

Right about now Boris would have opened it. He would tell her that the captain is busy and she'd huff and try again later. That wasn't going to happen though.

"I've already given you your orders soldier. I suggest you follow them."

Balalaika's voice carried through the door sounding lifeless. There was no bite. No fire.

"It's Revy."

Silence. She tried the handle but the door was locked.

"Let me in or I'll break it down."

Both of them knew that she was stubborn enough to do so and perhaps that's why Balalaika opened the door. It was a commonplace act but so strange seeing Balalaika do it herself.

"What the hell is your problem?" Balalaika hissed.

"Nothing. What's your problem?" The Russian stared back at her disbelieving of her childish reply.

It was during that pause Revy noticed the robe replacing her usual suit. It had her feeling a little off balance knowing that there was only a thin piece of fabric keeping her decent.

"You are testing my patience. Do I need to get my men up here?"

"No. Look..." She nervously ran her hand across the back of her neck. What _was_ she doing here? "It's been a week now. This city needs you. Your soldiers need you."

Balalaika wore no expression but she pulled back the door a little more.

"Just what are you implying?" Balalaika's tone suggested she should pick her next set of words carefully.

"I'm not implying anything..." she conceded. "I just wanted to see if you're okay."

"My Sergeant, my friend, mentor and father figure was murdered because of me and you want to know if I'm okay?"

She nodded grimly.

"I am many things right now two hands but okay is not one of them."

She let out a shaky breath and Revy knew Balalaika was just barely holding herself together.

"Let me in."

Balalaika stepped aside, her head and eyes cast downwards.

"Why do you care what happens to me..."

"This city needs you and I don't like seeing you like this. Boris wouldn't either."

The Russian's jaw clenched at the mention of his name.

"I never should have let him go out alone. He-"

"He would want you to stop this pity party."

The Russian's eyes darkened and for a moment she felt that coming here was a bad decision. Maybe she was going too far with this. However, Balalaika seemed to recognize the truth behind her words and the hostility faded through a yielding nod of her head.

"Now please tell me you've got something stronger than the Yellow Flag's usual piss."

A throaty laugh left Balalaika and she couldn't help grinning herself.

"I do." She hummed.

Balalaika went behind her desk and poured a couple of glasses while Revy watched her transfixed. There was just something about her today. If Balalaika noticed her sudden interest in her she chose not to say anything.

She just couldn't stop herself from staring, from taking in a side of this woman unknown to the world.

The robe slipped open a little during her movements and her eyes were drawn to the growing span of skin near her breasts. The scaring did not take away from her beauty she thought.

A glass was suddenly held in front of her and she quickly looked away hoping that Balalaika didn't figure out what she had been doing.

When she finally risked a glance at her face Balalaika raised a brow but carried on nonetheless, her robe slipping just a little more as she took a seat.

"In case you were wondering I haven't been throwing myself, as you put it, a pity party. You just happened to catch me at a bad time. "

"Yeah? Well your absence has been felt and says otherwise."

Balalaika sipped her drink coolly, in what looked like an attempt to not throw her out.

"I have merely taken the time to catch up on some paperwork but I don't see why I need to justify myself to you."

"Sure whatever."

"Just what is that you think you are doing Rebecca?"

She gave a shrug of her shoulders.

Balalaika studied her over the rim of her glass watching her closely. She really didn't know but she knew why she was here.

After a calculated moment Balalaika set down her glass atop her desk. She leaned forward in her chair, propping up her head on her elbows, showing even more skin.

Revy's eyes returned to that forbidden place and she silently cursed herself for looking so quickly.

"Hmm..."Balalaika leaned back suddenly knowing. "perhaps you came here thinking I needed saving?"

She looked into her drink, those searching eyes making her fear she had figured it out.

"No that's not it..." Balalaika stood up and walked around to the front of her desk.

A strange breathlessness came over her the moment Balalaika stood before her. There was no hostility, or anger, just open curiosity.

"You're not here for the alcohol or to talk so that leaves only one explanation..."

Balalaika stepped forward, slowly withdrawing the glass from her hands and placed it beside her own on the desk. The clink seemed to cut through the building tension.

She sat still, her pulse racing with each smooth word coming from the Russian's mouth.

"And given this last week I'm not opposed."

Balalaika grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet.

Her brain couldn't grasp the situation. She hadn't come here for that but she'd be a fucking idiot to turn her down. Balalaika paused and she thought she saw a moment of hurt in the woman's eyes.

"Unless I misunderstood..." Balalaika's hand started to retract but she quickly reached out and grabbed it.

"No." She blushed at how quickly she said it.

The Russian's mouth twisted upwards.

"Good..."

Balalaika led her towards a backroom, her limbs feeling weak with nerves.

After what felt like an eternity they reached her bed and Balalaika wasted no time by pushing her back onto the sheets.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this two hands." She said. "But first you're far too clothed."

Revy's mind was reeling, still trying to process that this woman wanted her back. Now never seeing her with any men made sense.

Balalaika ran a hand up her shirt, leaving behind a trail of goosebumps, and she removed the fabric.

She reached up to pull Balalaika's mouth to hers but was quickly denied.

"Ah ah," she hummed. "not yet."

It was infuriating to be rejected like that but she quickly forgot it once Balalaika slipped off her robe.

Her scars spread along her torso down across the entire length of her side, and long her hip. She stared in silent admiration, because she knew the strength it had to have taken for her to recover with scaring like that.

The Russian paused in her movements, a flash of insecurity danced across her face, but she never stopped. Balalaika reached for the button on her Jean shorts and released it with a pop.

She squirmed beneath her touch, the heat rising within her.

"Just so we are clear. This doesn't mean anything." The voice that met her ears was breathy, on the verge of need.

"Whatever…..just fucking get on with it." She groaned. The eyes looking down at her darkened and full lips crashed to hers. Somewhere in the back of her mind a moan registered, and she was certain that hadn't come from her. The very idea of Balalaika wanting her so desperately had her stomach flipping, wringing, and her pulse firing.

However, the kiss didn't linger. Balalaika pulled away to finish the task of undressing her but she had to bring her back to her for more. She grabbed a handful of the golden waves falling around them and tangled a fist in them, keeping her close which drew out a lengthy moan. This was the first chance she had to take some control and surprisingly the woman let her, her body going along with the movement of her own.

Soft smooth skin touching her own. She groaned out loud and Balalaika smirked into their kiss.

"Tell me what you want." The Russian purred.

"Just…" Balalaika bit down on her lower lip as she tried voicing her needs. "Fuck."

"Okay."

She couldn't breathe anymore, her breath was hitching at nearly every nip, and every move. Balalaika was furthering her struggle to breathe by brushing up against her core with a questing hand.

"Oh fuck…" She gasped for air but Balalaika crashed her lips back to hers. She was feeling lightheaded and she briefly wondered if she was going to die of suffocation, she wouldn't mind going out this way.

Balalaika eased up a little when the lack of air forced her to turn her head away.

"Now two hands you must keep up."

"Just...let me catch my breath."

"Hmmm…"

Balalaika latched onto her neck, granting her a chance to breathe. She threw her head back in relief and gulped in several breathes.

"You have five more seconds…" Balalaika said into her ear. "Then I'm going to fuck you."

The five seconds ended up being two as Revy reinitiated their kissing. She was far too hot to wait.

Balalaika pressed into the kiss, and her hand started pumping in and out.

Pleasure quickly replaced her previous breathlessness and her hips were grinding along to meet Balalaika's thrusts.

"Yes..." Revy groaned.

"you're so wet for me…" Balalaika breathed. "you're going to scream, and beg me to keep going. You dirty whore."

Her words were driving her closer towards climax, their suggestive, derogatory nature heightening her libido.

Sex talk was never her thing but Balalaika was making it work, a little too well. She wasn't going to last very long.

"Don't you dare cum yet." Balalaika heaved feeling the telltale signs.

"Fuck...I can't."

"Don't." Balalaika warned biting her lip again.

"I'm...going to."

She fought it off as best as she could but one more stroke had her body shuddering with pleasure. She gripped helplessly onto Balalaika's shoulders moaning in pleasure as her orgasm took over.

Balalaika moaned into her ear at the sensation, and retracted her hand.

"I told you not to cum."

"I...needed to."

"You owe me."

She nodded and flipped their positions. Her hand moved to her mound but Balalaika refused her.

"Use your mouth."

This was not how she expected things to go down tonight.

"I don't do that."

"You're going to."

"Or what."

Balalaika's eyes darkened and she feared that was a bad idea.

"Or I find somebody else to do it."

She stared at Balalaika in disbelief.

"What makes you think somebody else will."

"Ok Revy we're done here."

Balalaika pushed her off and swung her legs over the side of her bed.

"Wait don't."

She couldn't stop this now she wanted to make the Russian squirm, too see her vulnerable, and as a slave of passion.

"I'll do it."

Balalaika laid back down, some of the mood was killed but seeing her laying there expectantly oddly aroused her.

"Just don't fucking get mad at me if its bad."

Balalaika chuckled and Revy had her mouth pressing between her legs.

"With a mouth like yours I doubt it." Balalaika breathed.

It took a couple of seconds to adjust and get a feel for it. She knew she was doing it right from the way Balalaika started pulling on her hair.

She increased her pace, and the blonde let out a shuddery moan in response.

"God yes…"

She couldn't deny the rush of pride she felt at hearing how pleased Balalaika was.

She hooked her arms beneath Balalaika's legs and pulled her thighs further into her. This earned her an even throatier moan.

Her hand joined in and that was the Russian's undoing. Thighs clenched around her head muffling the sound of Balalaika's rapturous cry. She freed herself and looked up at the panting woman. Balalaika met her gaze with lustfilled eyes, her mouth was still slightly parted and the hair draping around her shoulders made her look like she had just been thoroughly fucked. She couldn't stop herself from smirking because that is exactly what she just did.

"Christ I needed that…"

Balalaika sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She wanted them to keep going but it seemed Balalaika had other intentions.

Balalaika sat up, moving to the edge of her bed and fished out a cigar from her bedside table.

"For someone who doesn't do that you were damn good."

"Uhh thanks."

She sat back on her heels wiping her mouth and considered what to do now. Balalaika made it clear that this was just sex. She didn't have a duty to stick around or talk but leaving didn't feel right. Not after knowing how worn down the woman was. She wanted to stay.

A stream of smoke filled the air and Balalaika sat up a little more after nothing Revy wasn't moving.

"Well? "

"Any chance there's a round two involved?"

The Russian smirked.

"Oh I'm not done with you yet."

Her stomach flipped.

With a cigar in one hand Balalaika brought the other up to Revy's breast and gave it a firm squeeze. Somehow something so simple managed to send her pulse racing.

"We're just warming up."

She took that as an invitation to continue and was suddenly met with a troubling dilemma. Could she touch her? Did the scars make her feel uncomfortable or- no this was Balalaika. Of course not. She was strong.

She ran her hands up along Balalaika's sides and grabbed her breasts in a similar manner.

She could feel the scaring on her right side but it didn't repulse her like she thought it might, it was just different. She continued to feel her body, trailing a hand down along the span of her stomach.

Balalaika shuddered at the sensation of being touched so sensually. It rarely happened to her during sex at least never so openly and her body never reacted so quickly. It always made her feel uncomfortable but Revy was making her feel like the scars canvassing her body weren't actually there.

She looked to the brunette in wonder, watching her look over her own body in the dim room like it was something to be praised.

Revy's eyes met hers and she was suddenly questioning what they were doing here. Nothing in her expression said this was just carnal for her. It was too much at the moment and she had to avert her eyes.

Revy pulled away almost immediately and her hands stilled.

She didn't want Revy to stop despite the troubling emotions.

She turned her gaze back hoping she wouldn't see anything more than desire. Instead all she saw was worry.

Revy was getting off her now and for a moment she thought of letting her leave. It would have made the fallout of this easier but she didn't want it to end. After feeling so alone, and lifeless this past week she needed her, needed this release.

"Don't…" Revy stopped moving away but didn't go back to touching her. She could see the hesitancy and was just about willing to say anything to keep her in her bed.

"Let me."

She flipped their positions and returned the favor of touching Revy, who was watching her with wide eyes. They needed this to go back to how it started, she didn't like these small breaks in between. They were too sobering and passion was blinding. Desperate to go back to that she captured Revy's lips in a fierce kiss, trying to spark that heat between them. Somehow it all felt different now, there was heat but it wasn't as consuming, the kiss was slower, deeper, and far too intimate for her liking.

Except Revy continued to deepen it, and her fears increased with it.

Revy's Hands wrapped around her neck, pulling her closer.

Her emotions were all over the place now. Torn between continuing and stopping.

When Revy moaned into the kiss her libido skyrocketed and she decided she'd deal with the consequences later.

The rest of the night she spent on top,

When she finally had enough she fell beside Revy, sweating and exhausted.

"Fuck…" Revy exhaled just as worn. They had been at it for hours with Balalaika doing most of the directing.

"I didn't know you were so… fit."

She smirked.

"You kept up nicely."

"Yeah but shit! I can't fucking move my legs right now."

Revy closed her eyes and let out a long breath.

She considered telling her to go now and she would have but In all of her years knowing the brunette, not once had she ever seen her so relaxed, so content. She was cold but not heartless. And maybe there was a part of her that wanted her to stay. She just wasn't sure yet.

 **A/N 2 (Because I can): Left it open like this in case I want to continue.**


End file.
